Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 8 - Fusion Compatabillity
Last time on NG, the Kureebran warriors trained as Pluton worked on his dark abillities while Masoak and Satern became Super Saiyans. Without the attacks of Kureebra, Kaizen and the others met Railugus. A new fighter who was introduced by Vegeta. The Z-Fighters tested the power of the newcomer and he proved to be stronger than everyone only matching the power of Kaizen as he also went Super Saiyan. How will Railugus' arrival affect the battle with Kureebra and what will be the future of the Z-Fighters now that there are two new Super Saiyans on Kureebra? Find out today on Dragon Ball NG. Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode - Fusion Compatabillity The fighters headed to the Lookout to train. Kaizen, Sha and Kaiten are seen flying toward it almost nearby. Sha:"Hey Kaizen, why are we going here again?" Kaiten:"Yeah Dad, why?" Kaizen:"I've invited the others to the Lookout so they should catch up with us but I've also invited Railugus for an important purpose. " Kaiten:"Hm?" Sha:"We'll explain later Kaiten." They arrive and see the others already there. Kaizen:"Hm they've already made it!" ^-^ They descend onto the Lookout as Cargo, Corey, Aaron, Ryden, Kuma, Forest, Austin and Blitz all were there. Kaizen:"Hey guys." Cargo:"Sup Kai." Corey:"KAIZEN!" He smiled. Kaizen:"Where's Railugus??" Blitz:"That jerk hasn't shown up yet." Corey:"Yeah, says he's too cool to come early." Railugus arrived as he landed appearing in his Super Saiyan form. Kaizen:"There he is!" He smirked. Kaizen went Super Saiyan. Sha and Cargo transformed as well. Kaizen:"I've called you all here today for a lot of training so we can be prepared against the Kureebrans But Railugus, you and I will work on Fusion." Railugus:"Fusion?? Hold on..is it really possible?" Kaizen:"Sure. We have the same strength, same body type, were just like Goku and Vegeta." Railugus:"....!" Kaizen:"So what do ya say?" He smirked awaiting for his response. Railugus:"........Fine." The others trained in the front of the Lookout while Kaizen and Railugus went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Corey faced his brother Aaron while Cargo faced Sha as they were both transformed. Kuma faced Kaiten while Austin faced Forest and Ryden faced Blitz. Corey:"I'm gonna work hard this time, bro!" Aaron:"Give it all you got against Kureebra, Corey!!" Corey punched at him while he dodged. Meanwhile on Kureebra, Satern was in his room smirking thinking about his rematch with Kaizen. Masoak was seen walking toward his brother's room as he passed Barodius accidently crossing him with his shoulder. Barodius:"Hey, watch where your going twerp!" He kept walking. Masoak:"Shut up, Barodius!" Barodius stopped walking."Your not even in my league even as a Super Saiyan." Masoak:"It's only a matter of time until Lord Lucifer exiles you. Everyone knows your a traitor." He smirked. Barodius:"My loyalty to the king is greater than anyone's strength and especially the power of a mere 'Super Saiyan' ". Masoak:"The clocks running for you. Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc." He smirked. Barodius:"You'll get the justice you deserve right when you lose to the Earthing Saiyans." Masoak:"Grr...whatever!" He kept walking again as Barodius did too. Pluton was out in the Kureebra Training Fields harnessing his powers. Pluton:"I shall be Eternal King of Darkness!" He smirked evily. He was watched by Princess Calium as she spied on him. Calium:((I hope he dies along with the rest of them)) On Earth, Mr.Popo:"Careful now, don't strain yourselves by rushing." Aaron:"Sorry Mr.Popo, but we can't hold anything back on Kureebra." Still fighting Corey as he dodged Corey's punches. Corey smirked as he got one clean punch to the face of Aaron as he hit the ground hard. Kuma:"Son of Kaizen,right?" Kaiten:"Y-Yes sir.." Kuma:"Your father is a great warrior. Greater than myself perhaps." Kaiten:"Oh..??" He was curious after hearing how strong Kaizen was. Kuma:"You know..you too can become a Super Saiyan if you try hard and think about it." Kaiten:"Me..a S-Super Saiyan??" Kuma:"But you have to let go of fear. Fear is blocking the path to that kind of power." Kuma tried to catch Kaiten off-guard pulling his katana out slashing at Kaiten as he dodges them. Kaiten:"Ah! uh-ah-ah!!" (Dodging) Kuma:"Let go of that fear Kaiten! Let it all out!" Kaiten's face expression changed as he snapped getting angry using a power Ki Cannon blowing Kuma back with alot of force sending him through on of the houses. Kaiten's emotion returned and he was concerned. Kaiten:"M-Mr.Kuma..are you okay?!" Kuma:"Yeah...I'm fine. You've got some strength." He smiled. Kaiten smiled."Yeah!" Cargo and Sha went punch for punch. Cargo worked on the Kamehameha wave with Sha as he taught him how to fully use it instead of it being a ricoshay. Sha:"Very good, Cargo!" He was amazed after Cargo learning it fully. Mr.Popo:"Everyone, I believe Kaizen and Railugus are emerging from the chamber!" All:"...!?" They went ot to door waiting for them to come out. Kaizen and Railugus looked the same but were way more powerful than before. Corey:"K-Kai??" Kaizen:".......FUUUU...." Railugus:"SIOONN!" Both:"........." All:"....?!" Both:"HA!" They merged together as there was one being seen. ???:"Alright!" ???:"Let's see.... Railugus + Kaizen....you get Kailugen!" Meanwhile on Kureebra in the Throne room, Lucifer:"It is almost the time to start the invasion again. In a couple more days King Masotch." Masotch:"Yes, Lord Lucifer." Masoak was there with Calium, Satern, Pluton, Masect, Rayven, and Barodius. Barodius:"On that day sir, I've planned for the other elites to invade." Lucifer:"Excellent, Barodius." Masotch:"Back to your rooms!" All:"Yes Lord Masotch!" Conclusion It seems Kaizen and Railugus has created the new Fusion Dance warrior named Kailugen. What does this mean for Kureebra as the plan in a couple more days to restart their invasion? Find out, on the next Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction